


Yeehawgust Day 20: Wild Night on the Town

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [16]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Relationships: Cait/John Hancock (Fallout), Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 20: Wild Night on the Town

Captain Erich Richardson and his wife, Piper, entered the dingy barroom of The Third Rail, hands interlocked. He was in his freshly cleaned vault suit and she in a blue sequined dress. The couple stopped at the bottom of the stairs, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the bar. Mayor John Hancock was in one of the corners of the room, one arm wrapped around a redhead that the couple recognized as Cait, the other holding a drinking glass. A mostly drained bottle of whiskey was on the table in front of them.

“Well, that’s a sight I’d never see.” Piper said to Erich, squeezing his hand. “Cait looks really happy.”

“She deserves it. And John needs someone who will help him stay a little more straight.” Erich replied. “Let’s go say hi.”

The two began to wind their way through the crowded room. When they arrived in front of the other couple, the ghoul mayor greeted the married couple, standing as he greeted them. “Well well well… If it isn’t the knight in shining armor and his wife, the writer. What brings you to my humble establishment, my friends?”

Erich shook John’s outstretched hand as Piper embraced Cait. “Just date night, John. How are you doing?”

“I’m a little buzzed from this whiskey and feeling… intellectual, if you know what I mean.” John replied, his voice dropping to a whisper as the sentence ended. He gave the Sole Survivor a wink. Erich laughed.

“I get what you’re saying, John. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, my friend.” Erich said with a wink of his own.

“Can I say that you two still make a bonnie couple?” Cait said to the married couple, cuddling back up to the ghoul mayor. Her Irish accent seemed thicker, probably due to the whiskey.

“Aw, thanks, Cait. I have to say that you two are a cute couple as well!” Piper replied. “I’m glad to see you two so happy.”

“Well, thank you, Piper. Well… We’ll let you enjoy your night. Don’t get too crazy.” Hancock said with a wink. “Come on, sunshine. Let’s go get something to eat.” And with that, the ghoul and the former cage fighter sauntered off, leaving Erich and Piper to themselves.

“Well, Blue, what do you want to do?” Piper asked, turning to her husband, a coy smile on her face.

“Let’s get something to eat first. I hear Whitechapel Charlie has an awesome brahmin burger recipe that I’ve been wanting to try. After that, we’ll go from there.” Erich replied, showing Piper to one of the tables. He pulled out her chair, helping her sit down while flagging down a waiter.

Within a few minutes, the two were eating burgers and listening to the jukebox in the corner play old pre-War songs, mixed with the din of the bar. The conversation between the two was banal, mostly over how good the food was or certain songs. About halfway through the meal, Magnolia, the lounge singer famous in the Commonwealth, took to the stage on the left of the bar. Piper choked a little on her drink as Magnolia began singing.

“You okay?” Erich asked. Piper nodded, mumbling something about still being tense about Erich and Magnolia’s past relationship.

As the night wore on, more and more patrons of the bar stumbled out, leaving Erich and Piper alone. As a particularly romantic song came on over the jukebox, Erich stood up and held out his hand. “Care to join me, Mrs. Richardson?” Giggling, Piper took his hand and soon the two were dancing slowly on the barroom floor. There were several more romantic songs that played over the jukebox after the first one finished, and the dances followed with the music. When the last song finished playing, Erich swept Piper into a deep kiss.

“Mmmm…” Piper sighed as the two ended their kiss. “Do you have more of that, Blue?”

With a wink, Erich walked over to the bar and dropped a bag of caps on the bar. “Thanks, Charlie.” He said as he walked back to his wife. Offering his arm, Piper took it and the two exited the bar into the cool night. The couple were soon entering the Hotel Rexford and winding their way up the stairs to a room.

As soon as they were through the door, the tension between the two burst like a dam. Erich grabbed Piper around the waist, pulling her to him as she grabbed him by the lapels of his vault suit. His hands went for the zipper at the back of her dress as she grabbed the zipper of his vault suit. Both articles of clothing hit the floor soon after, leaving Erich in his boxers and Piper in lingerie. With an approving grunt, Erich gently pushed Piper onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

“I love you, Piper.” Erich said before kissing her deeply.

The morning found the two still wrapped in each other’s arms. Erich awoke first with Piper’s nose touching his, her breathing soft. With a smile, he kissed her nose and snuggled closer to her.

“Mmmm… do we really have to wake up?” Piper mumbled sleepily. Erich chuckled and kissed his wife.

“Nah.”


End file.
